Resident Evil: Shenanigans
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: Funny situations and pain happen here! It can be serious from time to time, but i say it's worth reading XD. Although, it's up to you! Happy reading!
1. Introduction!

**HEY! It's me, Lulu! If ECDeadly can make a questionnaire for the RE characters, so can I! But this one will have more laughs and weird situations than you can stand! I can't get started without an intro! (Those of you who read Showtime: Tekken Edition…it isn't canon. So what happens in this questionnaire STAYS in this questionnaire. Just like Vegas.)**

* * *

I brewed my cup of coffee, since that's how I always started my day like this. Hehe.

"There's our girl."

I turned around, screaming like a fan girl. I had to make sure I didn't throw my mug in the air before I bear hugged my favorite RE character. I don't want the same incident to happen twice.

"Christopher-! I missed you soo much-!"

"I missed you too. Uh…can you stop trying to crack my ribs…?"

I loosened my grip just enough so he could breathe normally. I didn't wanna let go just yet. I'm surprised I could get my arms around him, considering how bulky and built he is.

"I still have to thank Jill for that necklace she gave me," I said, almost forgetting about it. That wouldn't have been funny in the slightest. "It made an awesome gift."

"You can thank her when she gets up."

I looked behind him, and we both began walking out the kitchen. I didn't wanna fall forward…wait, yes I do.

"Why are you still holding onto me?" Chris asked. "Don't make me get a spatula."

"You're like a teddy bear. I don't wanna let go!"

I heard the coffee pot go off, so I went in the kitchen to pour us some coffee. I poured mine with a scoop of cream and four sugars. I poured Chris' with a scoop of cream and two sugars.

"You like your coffee with two sugars, right?" I asked, making sure I didn't screw up.

"Yup."

I picked up our mugs and walked back into the living room.

"Here ya go!"

He took his mug and I sat next to him.

"So…has it been busy at the BSAA?"

"Besides Piers nearly killing a newbie-not that I could blame him-he was asking for it. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut."

"…that's Piers for ya. He's a mini you."

He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "He might be."

"No, he is. You have the same temper."

"Eh…"

"Captain, how do you stop this thing!?"

Piers fell down the stairs, with…a go-kart behind him? Who go-karts in a house!?

"Piers, are you okay!?" I yelled.

"I think so…" He stood up and shook his head. Thank god he's in one piece. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Drinking coffee. Doing a little conversing."

"Oh…" Piers walked over to his captain and whispered, "She's sexier than I imagined…"

I take back what I said earlier. When he looked back up at me, I had to stop my left eye from twitching. I sat my mug down and put my head between my legs.

"Piers…"

I picked up my head again, as I was literally steaming with anger. "I'm gonna hurt you!"

"Oh god, no!"

He started running back up the stairs, but I caught him by his leg and pulled him back down so I could pummel him.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!"

"CAPTAIN, HEEEEEELP!"

Chris turned back around towards the TV and turned it on. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "I want no part in this."

"NOOOOOOO-!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the intro! Lulu is out!**


	2. DONT POKE THE BEAR!

**(You don't have to submit questions, normal reviews are fine too. As long as you enjoy, okay!? Good!)**

* * *

After I left Piers twitching on the floor, I went upstairs-with Chris' permission, of course. I stored some of my clothes over here just in case I wanted to do a sleepover.

"Lulu!"

"Claire! I missed you!"

We both hugged like no tomorrow. Who knows, we could probably be cousins or something.

"What have ya been up to?" She asked.

"Oh, you know…dealing with big bears and such."

As I said that, I heard a knock at the door. Before I could walk downstairs, Chris opened it. This just got interesting.

"Hey Jake…"

"What's up, Jarhead number one? What happened to Jarhead number two?"

Uh oh, don't go poking the bear now. Jake peered up my way and waved casually. I returned his wave reluctantly.

"…yeah, just walk into my house like you own it…"

Piers got up slowly and bee lined towards Jake. Chris just ignored it and sat back down. Forgetting my clothes, I walked back downstairs and approached him.

"You're pissed?" I whispered.

"A little. But I'll be fine."

As Jake and Piers continued barking insults at each other, Chris and I just ignored it as we looked at the TV. …Until something flew out of Jake's mouth that shouldn't have been said.

"Well, at least I have a captain that doesn't allow his whole team to die!"

…HE POKED THE BEAR. HE'S DOOMED. HIDE YO WIFE, HIDE YO KIDS, 'CAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO GET MESSY.

Piers took about three GIANT steps back when he saw his captain stand up. I gulped, but I kept watching. Chris picked up Jake without warning and threw him through the window. Because doors are too mainstream, I guess.

"So…you put him through the window instead of kicking him out the house?"

"I wasn't thinking. But I'll fix it later."

I shrugged and went back upstairs. I think Piers will comfort him enough until I get back. From taking a shower and changing clothes, of course.

* * *

**(About twenty minutes later…)**

I came out the shower smelling fresh as a daisy! Don't worry, I cleaned the shower afterwards. Just messing up stuff would be rudest thing possible in someone's house. Hell, even your own.

"Piers!"

"Yes?"

"Is Chris with you?"

"No…"

I sighed. Where did he go? And where's Jill? I walked outside to see Jake running for his life.

"IT WAS A JOKE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE! TAKE IT BACK BEFORE YOU BECOME ROADKILL!"

I accidentally gave a deadpan face. I have a really bad temper, but it's not my problem. Best to let them sort it out.

"Have you seen Jill?" I asked.

"She went to work," Piers said. "She'll be back in about…nine hours."

"Don't you have to work?"

"No. The whole SOU unit has the week off."

I bet they're happy. I shut the door slowly, as we didn't wanna witness anything…incriminating.

"…Do you mind showing me the basics of your anti-material rifle?" I asked, changing the subject immediately.

"Not at all. Let's go in the backyard."

I followed him as he grabbed his rifle and went outside. We could clearly still hear Chris trying to mow Jake down with his car.

"CHRIS, STOP IT!"

"MAKE ME, YA SKINHEAD!"

They sound so friendly out there…NOT.

"So, the anti-material rifle is supposed to have a stock, as it would be dangerous and too heavy to carry around with your bare hands."

"Then how are you able to carry it on your own?"

Piers put the rifle next to him as he flexed. Seems like he's been working out with Chris a lot more than he told me.

"Working out with Chris has its perks," He said. "Especially ever since I was recruited in 2010. My arms are like titanium. Okay, back to the rifle. It has large recoil when you fire, so you need to have a firm grip on it like so…"

He demonstrated by holding his rifle as normal, but tightening the grip more than usual.

"Then focus…"

He closed one of his eyes, focusing outwards and locking onto a virtual target.

"And then…you fire."

He pulled the trigger. The blast made a loud crack and the recoil pushed him back a little.

"See? Easy as pie."

"Really? The recoil pushed you back."

"It's a powerful rifle. You have to expect that. Now, it's your turn."

He handed me his rifle. It was heavier than I thought, but I could manage. He came behind me and helped me hold it up properly.

"Keep your grip firm and focus on the fence over there. When you feel you're ready to shoot, pull the trigger."

I followed his instructions and focused onto the fence. As I focused, my finger went exactly towards the trigger and I pulled. The recoil made me jump, but the bullet went right through the fence.

"Not bad," he said. "Not bad at all. Your focus and aiming is on point."

I smiled. That was my first time handling a rifle. But it was extremely quiet. I wonder if Chris is using Jake as a hood ornament now.

"Come on, let's go check on Chris and see if we need to pick up Jake's remains."

"Copy that."

We went inside the house and exited through the front. Chris came back inside, but where was Jake? We went outside to investigate.

"How far do you think Chris chased him?" Piers asked.

"Just follow the tire tracks," I said. "They'll lead us to his dirt grave…"

We followed the train tracks all throughout the neighborhood. And this took place in less than ten minutes. Holy shit.

"Um, Lulu? I found him…"

I walked over to Piers' position. Mother of tire tracks…

"He's in the ground!?"

"You can't tell from the steam?"

"…Smartass. Let's fish him out and wake him up."

We pulled him by his legs and pulled him out of the ground. He was seeing more stars than there were in the sky.

"Ooh look, sliced apple with peanut butter…"

Chris knocked the wise-ass out of him. Did he really hit him that hard?

"Yo, wake up Jake!"

"Huh?" He looked around. "How did I get into a ditch?"

"You made the ditch," I said. "So…did ya learn your lesson?"

"…Nice boom booms…"

Before he could process what he had said, I smashed him back into the hole. I don't give a damn if he was dazed or not, YOU DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME. Piers had to pull me off of him and drag me all the way back to the house. He sat me on the floor.

"Try to cool off," He said. "Before I say something I might regret."

"Like what?"

"Uh…hey, the cookies are ready!"

He ran off before I could say anything else. Claire came down after both incidents took place.

"So…is everything done?" She asked.

"I think so," I said. "What have you been doing?"

"Cooling Chris off. Literally."

I peeked into the kitchen. He was steaming like a hot vegetable. I didn't think that was humanly possible.

"Um…I'll talk to him," I said. "If you, Piers, or even Jill can't calm him down, I think I can. If I can't…we all might wanna run away. To different countries."

Claire nodded and ran up the stairs. I already knew she was packing up her stuff. Piers was peeking over the banister to see if I was still alive.

"Hey Chris…you okay? You need a drink?"

"Vodka would be fine…"

I sighed. "NOT vodka. How about scotch? You can't have that many drinks, of course."

"I'll manage."

I grabbed two glasses and the scotch and sat them down between us on the table. I poured the scotch in the glasses and took mine.

"Talk."

"About what?"

"About anything. I'm trying to prevent you from going outside and digging a grave for Jake. Oh wait, he's halfway there."

Chris chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't like the fact that he brought that up."

"No one did. By the way, are you on those sleeping pills?"

"No. The doctor replaced those with TRANQUILIZER PILLS."

I spat out my scotch. Those are usually meant for animals! Chris isn't an animal! …I think.

"It's gotten that bad?" I asked, still a little taken aback about the fact that he had to take tranquilizers just to sleep. "I mean…you're not an animal. Although…it does take a lot to knock you out."

"…Good point. But…I hate the taste."

I sat down my glass and stood up. I didn't hesitate to give him a hug. I was secretly fangirling on the inside. At least he didn't push me away.

"You really didn't need to give me a hug," He said, a little confused. "I'll be fine."

"No…what you need is a really good hug. I'm tired of seeing you in pain or losing someone."

I guess he couldn't argue with that one. He gave me a tight hug anyway. I guess he also noticed I was fangirling.

"Are…you laughing?" He asked as he fought a smile. "Because I feel you vibrating."

"I'm fangirling," I said. My voice was muffled. "I can't help it!"

"…at least you're not overbearing."

Yay, I'm not overbearing! I'm average!

"I'm still waiting for you to hand me your number!"

I looked at Piers. "You have ten seconds before I shoot you with your own rifle."

And in that instant, he disappeared. I guess he got the message after two times.

"Has anyone seen my apples…?"

Jake walked in and fell onto the floor, dizzy from colliding with Chris' car still. I'm not picking him up. Not after what he said. Boom booms. Seriously, now?

* * *

"**Boom booms" is a word gracegrrl007 and I made up to replace "boobs". (Don't mind us, it was a crack thing XD) Lulu is out for now! Leave a question or a review! Bye! **


	3. Amusement Parks are Amusing

It was still early in the daytime, so I opted to do something…fun. What that was…I don't know.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

Claire, Piers, and Chris came into the kitchen. Jake was still on the floor.

"What's on your mind?" Claire asked.

"I wanted to try something fun," I said. "But I don't know what. Do you guys have something in mind for fun?"

"Um…we don't usually have time for fun, but Chris and I loved going to amusement parks when we were younger."

"I'm not in the mood for amusement parks." Chris broke the joy that was building in me. Dammit… "Isn't there something else we could do?"

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"…Suddenly, the amusement park sounds nice."

"I thought you were gonna say that."

Claire and I were happy, at least. Piers and Chris on the other hand, looked a little worried.

"Should we get going?"

"And leave Jake there?" Claire said. "Sherry would be angry."

"Leave him in the middle of the street," Piers said. "It seems fitting, since he left a ditch on the side of the road. Better yet, let's put him back where we found him."

"…No, Piers. He'll come with us."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**(At the amusement park)**

So, when we arrived at the amusement park…Piers and Claire broke off into different directions. Jake was dazed still, and Chris was the one carrying him over his shoulder. He could've left Jake with me and went on some rides. Besides, this was all for them.

"Hey Chris, you could've went on and enjoyed yourself. I can handle Jake."

"I'm not leaving you alone, especially with temper-head over my shoulder. Speaking of that…I'm following Claire."

"…you haven't grown out of that over protective phase, have you?"

"Never have, never will."

I shrugged as I began following him. Piers came back and grabbed my hand.

"Lulu, you need to come with me on this rollercoaster! I think you'll love it!"

"Really? Try me."

He ran into the line, where one of the employees strapped us into the seat when it was our turn. We sat back and waited for the ride to start.

"So…when does it start?"

"Right now!"

Before I knew it, I was screaming-with joy, of course. The ride was going incredibly fast, it nearly knocked the breath out of me. What took me by surprise even more was that Piers was acting…awesome. It's nice to see him loose and free than serious, like Chris.

"This is awesome!"

"I know, right!?"

When the ride ended, Piers and I were laughing. I haven't been on a rollercoaster in forever! I'm pretty sure Piers thought the same.

"Okay, where to next?" I asked, pumped up for the next ride.

"Um…let's go and see if Jake's awake. If he is awake, I guess Captain decided to shut him up again."

"Most likely."

We walked over to the food court, where Chris, Claire, and Jake were. He was awake, surprisingly.

"Hey guys," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Claire said. "Just talking. How was the ride?"

"Awesome! I haven't been to an amusement park in forever, so this is a breath of fresh air."

Jake shrugged and decided to get up from the table. Chris was being anti-social, as usual.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I poked at Chris' cheeks just because they were so pokeable. "Is the teddy bear in a bad mood?"

He snapped at my fingers, as he hated people's fingers in his faces. At least…that's what I'm assuming. He then grabbed my head and proceeded to give me a noogie. It hurt.

"Ow, let up!"

"Say you're sorry first."

"Nope."

"Fine. I hope you like being under me."

As Chris looked up, Piers and Claire blinked their eyes. Even Jake had to do a double take. When he realized what he said, he quickly let me go, feeling disgusted in the process.

"This is exactly why a vacation away from you all would do some good," He said. "Because Piers' mouth is starting to rub off on me."

"Aww, that's nice…" Piers became proud of himself. For a short time.

"IT'S THE OPPOSITE, YOU OVERCONFIDENT SNIPER." It's official, Chris is a killjoy.

"Captain…"

I kinda agree with Chris. Ever since I walked into the picture, things seemed to turn perverted. Hehe, I hate my life.

"Hey Piers," I began. "What did they do to the guy you brutalized?"

"They transferred him," He said, feeling shameless. "Good riddance. I was one step away from shooting him in between the eyes."

"You have an Irish temper. Which means you have no temper, basically."

"Does that count for the captain?"

Piers and I chuckled. Even Claire had to let a chuckle loose too. Jake smiled, so I'm gonna say he agrees too. Chris shrugged it off. Him and I are seriously gonna talk this stuff out later.

"So…who's up for more rides-"

"Hold up, kiddo. It's my turn to choose the ride. And everyone has to ride this one."

"Okay, lay it on meh! I'm ready!"

With that being said, Chris answered back with an evil chuckle and smile to match. I'm not gonna like this.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

I regret letting Chris choose the ride…he picked the tallest one in the amusement park! I'm slightly afraid of heights, so this doesn't help.

"Can't you change the ride selection?" I asked, getting jittery. "I'm slightly nervous."

"Consider this as revenge. For teasing me." He strapped his self in. Claire, Piers, and Jake were behind us, strapping themselves in.

"Does it help that I say sorry now?"

"Not in the slightest. Hold on tight, because this one will knock the breath outta you."

"I guess not-!"

The ride abruptly started, and the breath _was _knocked out of me. I screamed as we were taken through a series of loops and swirls in less than five seconds. At this point, I wanted to pass out. We were way too high and way too fast to be doing this.

"Are you enjoying yourself!?" Chris yelled.

"What's the definition of 'enjoyment'!?"

"Good-!"

When the ride stopped, my body turned to jell-o. I needed both Jake and Piers' help to stand up afterwards.

"Well, did you enjoy the ride?" Chris asked, obviously enjoying the sight of me looking like a puddle.

"Congrats, you've gotten your revenge…"

Claire stretched and sighed. She seemed to enjoy it more than I did. I finally regained my balance on my own and they let me go slowly.

"Truce?" I held my arms up, asking for a hug.

"…Truce." He hugged me and we were back to ride hunting.

"Ooh, let's try that one!" Claire ran towards another ride, with Piers not too far behind her. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Should we go on this one?" I asked Chris.

"Nah. Let them have their fun. We've had ours."

Jake sighed and went to get on the ride with Claire and Piers. Best to have some fun before he has to meet up with Sherry.

"You two lovebirds can keep chirping." Jake kept walking as he talked. "I'm gonna go have some fun."

"Lovebirds?" Chris looked at me, confused. "What does he mean?"

I groaned mentally. This guy had no social/love life. But, with his line of work, can you blame him?

"He means we're in love," I stated.

"As if," Chris said. He sounded slightly pissed. "We're just friends, and that's it. At least I think so."

"Agreed-wait. I hope you're kidding about that last statement."

"I was."

"You better be."

I like Jake one minute, then I wanna slice his throat open the next. He's making me bipolar, I swear…

* * *

**Sorry i was late on this. It was kinda sitting here in my computer XD Don't kill me... T_T**


	4. The Funnel Cakes Rule All!

After our little conversation, we went back to ride hunting. I still wanted to cut Jake's throat open, by the way. That won't change until he does something to win me over. Friend-wise, I mean.

"Hey guys! What about this ride?" Claire points to another ride, that wasn't taller than the ride we just got off of. "Can we go on it? Please?"

"Sure!" I joined her. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Chris was sluggish in going with us, but he made it to the line. After this, we'll get some funnel cakes to cheer him up. Everyone loves funnel cakes!

"So, this ride goes up in the air and we drop down?" I asked. "Sounds terrifyingly awesome."

"Are you scared, or are you excited?" Jake asked. "Because if you're both…there's a problem."

"A little bit of both."

"I rest my case."

We waited our turn to get on the ride. When it came to us, we got on and strapped ourselves in.

"Chris, I'm gonna cheer you up," I said. "Because you need someone exciting in your life. And I'll be the one to do it!"

"We do need to talk-AHHHHH!"

We weren't even paying attention when the ride started. I started laughing when we started going in loops. I'm really enjoying myself right now, hehe.

"Are you enjoying yourself!?"

"Yeah-!"

"Awesome-!"

We went around more loops, still screaming. When the ride stopped, Chris looked a little pale, considering the fact that I finally made a smile appear on his face. But it only lasted a short moment. Goddammit…

"Well, that smile didn't last long, did it?" I asked, disheartened."Just when it was starting to work...time for plan B!"

"What's plan B?" Piers questioned, curious as to what I had up my sleeve. "More rides?"

"Nope!"

"Holding Chris up by clothing pins?"

I had to stare at Jake. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"N-no," I said. "I was thinking…"

"FUNNEL CAKES!" Claire beat us to the line before any of us could even turn in the direction of the shop.

"…yup, that's what I had planned. Come on, let's go get some!"

Everyone was running towards the line, except for Chris. He stood there, almost annoyed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the line.

"You'll like them!"

"But I don't want one!"

"You'll beg me to make you some after you taste these!"

"…Alright, fine."

We waited in line. I heard Jake say that he was gonna drown his funnel cake in syrup. It's not a pancake, dammit!

"No drowning the funnel cake in syrup," I said. "Put some fruit and whipped cream on it!"

"I will, after I drown it in syrup. Ha, I win!"

I pouted. He did win this argument this time.

"Fine…"

"Yes!"

Piers was acting like a little kid. He started tugging on my sleeve, asking me a lot of questions. Chris, well…he's almost looking depressed. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO BE DEPRESSED AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK!? IT'S FOR…YOUR AMUSEMENT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"Come on Chris," I begged. "Please smile! You look much more handsome with a smile on your face. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile."

"But it only takes eight muscles to pick you up and toss you in the water-AGH!"

Just as he finished his sentence, I punched him square in his ribs. Continuously. He cringed every time I punched him in the same area. Eventually, he stopped my fist barrage and pinned my arms behind me.

"Stop. Hitting. Me," He growled. "That hurts."

"Then take back what you said!"

He sighed heavily as we resumed acting civil. It was our turn to order our delicious, doughy cakes.

"Hello," The vendor said, greeting us with a happy smile. "What would you like to order?"

"Two funnel cakes with mixed fruit, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce!"

Chris laughed, but it sounded like a wheeze. I'm taking that as that he liked what I ordered for us.

"That'll be eight dollars even!"

"Great!" I handed the vendor the money and we waited for our funnel cakes. Now's the perfect time to start talking to Chris.

"What was that laugh for?" I asked, obviously not wanting the guessed answer I took.

"I thought you just wanted a funnel cake with fruit and whipped cream," He said. "Not chocolate sauce. Not that I mind it, of course…"

"I suddenly had a taste for chocolate. And I know how much you like chocolate too." (Reminder: Headcanon!)

He shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. I'm actually succeeding in making him smile!

"Now you understand why I hide all of the chocolate I get from you on Valentine's Day," He stated. "I'm gonna be fat because of you."

"I'm glad Jill doesn't mind me liking you. And I'm also surprised that you're allowed to walk around in your underwear."

I could've sworn I died laughing at his face. His eyes were wider than a coaster, and his mouth was agape. I suddenly forgot what air was in those short seconds. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

We finally got our funnel cakes, so we all sat down. When I saw Jake's funnel cake…I wanted to get a portable vacuum. There is no excuse for this.

"All of that syrup?" I asked in disbelief. I'm glad it wasn't oil; the US Government would've invaded the plate. "Oh my Jesus!"

"What, you thought I was kidding?" He said, not pausing from devouring the fried, sugary dough. "I told you I was gonna drown it."

I shrugged and sat down. Chris took a small bite out of his funnel cake. Then he threw the fork and knife away and slammed his face into it. Yeah, it's that damn good. Speaking of deliciousness…I took a bite out of mine.

"OH MY GOODNESS OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY, THIS IS SEX IN MY MOUTH!"

"WHAT!?" Piers paused from eating to look up at me. "Do you even know what it feels like!?"

"Not really…"

"Do you want me to teach you?"

Claire-from out of nowhere-pulled out a paper fan and whacked him a good one. He was on the floor, unresponsive in less than three seconds with a knot on his head. Jake and Chris both had deadpan faces. I…I didn't even know how to react to that other than…damn.

"Stop trying to get with Lulu," She exclaimed. "She's obviously not in love with you!"

I took another bite out of my sexy funnel cake(Yes, food can be-AND TASTE-sexy. Even though it sounds illogical.).

"Jake, you're gonna get diabetes from all that syrup."

"I can't get any disease. I'm immune. MORE SYRUP!"

"Oh my god, why…Chris, you finished?"

"Almost…"

…I think I made Chris' day. Hell, everyone's day. I'm enjoying life right now.


	5. Fangirling Reaches A New Level!

After that delish funnel cake, we all decided that we all had a fun time and wanted to go home now. Piers was riding shotgun, and Chris was the driver. Welp, onward!

"We go home and then what do we do?" I asked. Obviously, if we're going home…we have something planned.

"We're gonna chill," Chris said. "And you missed some mail from your friend."

"Really?" I looked on my phone(A Samsung Galaxy Stellar!) and I did see a mail icon on the upper left of my screen. I opened it and examined it.

"sweetlittlemiko!" I exclaimed. "I missed her so much!"

"What did she ask?"

"Hmm…"

_Miko: *Grins happily * Hello again Lulu now my first thing to do list today is this * holds out a bundle* Meet Rave _

_he looks just like his papa only he got my eyes ( Gold with swirls of purple and red) and his been dieing to meet his god mama you can hold him if you want now for the freash me-i mean others._

_EveryOne: now i not going to go after one by one right now its only my first review so first things first *smacks everyone whole helped create and spread the zombie virus* Do you know how hard it is to round up not only the souls that escape hell but also the ones that just died and got pulled back into their bodies its hot not to mention all the trama and therapy and paper work for untimely death's i had to have so many people recarnated because of you people cause it wasent their times to be judge have you ever sat in a meeting with angel's its brutal! so next time THINK BEFORE YOU BEEPING MAKE SOMTHING THAT TURNS PEOPLE INTO FLESH EATING MONSTERS!_

_Miko: ok now that thats out i'll take my leave and i will enjoy the evil things i will do to you all in the coming days TTFN_

Oh my goodness, this is so overdue. And she gave me a dog? …SHE SLAPPED WESKER!? WHYYYYYY-!?

"She slapped Wesker!?" I didn't mean to scream it, but it was too late. "Why would she do something like that!?"

"Isn't he dead?" Piers asked.

"Then she slapped his corpse!"

"He's still dead!"

I managed to calm myself down enough and take a deep breath. Jake held me until I was fully calm.

"You calm now?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm alright." He let me go and I sighed. "Well, I just hope he doesn't spring out of his fiery grave."

"Don't say that just yet." The person who spoke was Chris. "He's been known for popping up outta nowhere."

Oh no, here we go…more angsty angst. Well, he has PTSD, so he has an excuse.

We pulled up into the driveway and we all exited the car. Claire skipped inside merrily. Piers followed her.

"We killed about four hours at that park," I said. "So, it's about…6:35. What do you have planned?"

Well, outta nowhere-he decided to hug me tightly, that I knew I was going to have slight bruises.

"Chris…" I could barely breathe. "Your tree branch arms are crushing me…"

He let me go. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

We walked inside and sat down. I looked at my phone. I'm hoping Jill texts me, for some odd reason. What's wrong with me?

"Hey, Lulu!" Piers started yelling my name. "Come look at this!"

I ran upstairs. Chris didn't want to be involved, so he stayed downstairs. And what I saw was…the most awesomest thing ever!

"What is all of this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, prior to your arrival here…Chris and Jill made you this room!" Claire explained. "So, whenever you feel like staying over their house, you have a room to sleep in!"

My room was decorated with an assortment of colors and it even had Chris and Piers plush toys! Oh my god, I have to go back downstairs and hug Chris until I die!

"OMG I LOVE ITILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIT!" I blazed back downstairs, where Chris had a smirk across his face. I jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug a human could give!

"CHRIS, I LOVE YOU FOR THIS!"

He chuckled. "They spoiled the surprise. Oh well, at least you like it."

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!"

Without realizing it, I kissed him. When I pulled back, I squeaked out of embarrassment. Chris tilted his head like a dog and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that squeaking for?" He asked. "I was actually prepared for that kiss."

"I thought you would be angry. But I should know better by now."

I looked up towards the steps. Claire was giggling, but Piers was the opposite. Poor guy was weeping.

"Aww…" I opened my arms for a hug. "Come on, Piers!"

"Yay!"

He jumped down the stairs and proceeded to hug me. Hard.

"Ow Piers, that hurts a little."

"So comfy…"

Chris and Claire quickly turned away. In that short instant, they heard a loud punch, yelling, and wood breaking. They both turned around and cringed.

"It was going so well," Claire said. "Until that happened…"

"Goddamn," Chris muttered. "Jake!"

"I'm on it…"

Jake was quiet as he walked upstairs. This must be a regular for them, especially since Jake and Piers usually fight a lot.

"Something tells me I'm gonna have to pay for that."

"No you won't."

Piers was struggling to get his head out of the hole.

"I'm sorry," He yelled. "Please forgive me!"

"…I might forgive you. But It'll take some time."

"Aww…"

I sighed. It's been a long day. I need some sleep.

* * *

**(Later on)**

I was upstairs in my new bedroom, reading a book. There was a rap at the door. I got up to open it.

"Chris?" He's usually asleep by at least 10:00. (Headcanon alert!) It's 1:00 in the morning. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Couldn't sleep," He said. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me."

My mouth almost dropped. Holy crap, Chris wants to take a walk. What do I do!? (The ramblings of every fangirl of Chris. LAWL.)

"Um…I wasn't thinking that you would actually like taking walks in the middle of the night. Besides, there's a lot of creeps out there. Did Claire, Piers, and Jake go home?"

"I don't think they would mess with us. And yeah, they went home three hours ago. Come on, let's go."

"Uh, okay…"

Dear god, how in the world am I able to keep my composure around this man? Jill better count herself as a lucky woman. Because I would be all over him, pun intended.

* * *

**XD I'm such a Chris fangirl. (Duh. It shows) Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Rule 63 man, Rule 63!

So, I went on that walk with Chris, in my pajamas. I'm still in shock. What did he want to talk about? Why am I so jittery!? Oh my god, someone please just slap me!

"My heart is not of stone," He said, walking out into the night. I followed him. I feel like a vampire… "It's just hard to take."

"What do you mean? You're speaking like a philosopher."

"What I mean is that…ugh, this is hard to explain." He paced around, trying to find the right words. "I don't love you like a significant other, but as a really great friend. I still think it's the same thing, though…I'm not good with love, okay?"

I shrugged. "I'm not that good with love either, but I can understand it from another perspective. Is this the reason as to why you brought me out here in the middle of the night?"

"No. Keep walking with me and you'll find out."

As confused as I was, I kept walking with him. Just by being out here with him made me rethink how much I know about him.

"You wanna start explaining?" I asked, curious. "Because you're creeping me out slightly."

"Alright, I'll explain to you…" We both stopped and he got right to the point. "I was going to surprise you with a gift, but I don't know what to get. WAIT, WHY AM I ASKING YOU TO HELP ME PICK OUT A GIFT THAT I'M GETTING FOR YOU!?"

"Do you mean to ask me what I like?" I corrected. "Please tell me that's what you mean?"

"…yeah…"

"Alright, I'll tell you. I like stuff that's…flamboyant and outgoing. Even though my personality is mostly inward. Something that catches my eye, basically. I'm not totally girly, but I can do that too."

"That's pretty all I needed. Thanks." He gave me a hug, while I frowned. Aw, I thought he was gonna do something more! This is what I get for thinking too far ahead. Wait…what?

"So…we're heading back?"

"Yeah. What else did you expect?"

"…Nothing, let's just go before people start getting suspicious."

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

I woke up, still a little upset about last night. It's the struggle for me. I'm pretty sure you get it.

Instead of being a sad sack, I pulled out my headphones and started listening to music. Music is nearly everyone's sanctuary.

I didn't hear Piers calling me, not to mention I was still in dreamland. I'm the only person you'll know that will wake up and immediately listen to music.

"Lulu, have you seen Chris?"

I took out an earbud. "Huh?"

"Have you seen Chris?"

I pause my music to get up. Where did Chris go? "No. Did you check in his computer room?"

"Um, no. Wanna check with me?"

I gave him a deadpan face. He's making every excuse in the book just to get alone with me. PIERS, Y U SO PERSISTENT!?

"…Fine. Alright, let's go."

I got up out of my bed and followed him. If Chris was secluded in his computer room, then he must be in deep thought. (Headcanons, man. Headcanons.) I knocked on the door, which just fell open. He was cuddled in the corner, shivering out of fear, I guess.

"Captain, you okay?" Piers dashed over to him, checking him over for injuries. "What happened?"

"Did you go on Fanfiction again?" It was the only explanation I could think of at this time.

"Uh huh…" He shivered. "So much wrongness…WHY DOES THIS PARING EVEN EXIST!?"

"What paring?"

He got up and turned the computer towards us. Dear god what am I reading!?

"You and Sherry!?" I screamed. "She's too fragile! She'll break as soon as she's being hugged!"

Chris frowned. "I don't feel better."

"I'm sorry."

"At least you and I are capable of being a couple."

I had to turn around and shake him. We won't be a couple! Even though I like both you and Chris. I hope they don't find out about NivanField. I only like it because the people who ship them are freaking talented in art. Who did they kill to get that talent!?

"Piers, we won't be a couple, okay? I'm sorry! Remember rule 63!"

Then-WITHOUT ANY WARNING-he gave me a peck on the lips. When he pulled back, my face was redder than a tomato. Chris just continued to stare at the computer screen in horror. Then he grabbed it and changed it over to Tumblr.

"I hope there's no Chris x Sherry parings on here," He said.

"Um…that's where you're wrong. It's all over."

"I hope I don't-HOLY SHIET!"

He screamed so loud I'm pretty sure he woke his neighbors. Piers turned towards the screen and nearly broke the windows.

"Why is this my life!?" Chris nearly passed out. "Put me out of my misery!"

"What are you two doing in that photo?"

"Take a guess."

I looked at the computer screen. I ran out of there so fast, Chris and Piers didn't even see me. I returned five minutes later.

"My god, it's worse than I thought. Chris, you okay?"

Piers shook his head, but Chris didn't move from the floor. In fact, I think he's unconscious.

"Piers, is he alive?" He asked. I don't want Jill to come home and find her best friend dead.

"He's just out cold. And I don't blame him. Sherry doesn't even look at Chris like that. I'm gonna go and get in the shower…and then we'll go get some food."

* * *

**(Half an hour later)**

I finished drying my hair and putting on my clothes just in time to meet up with Chris and Piers. After what we saw…I don't wanna see anymore parings in Resident Evil for a while.

"So…where do you wanna go?" Chris asked. He looked as pale as a sheet.

"Let's go to Starbucks. We can get coffee and a homemade breakfast sandwich. All in one place so we can talk about what just happened."

"Sounds good to me. But I wanna talk about something that won't make me run to the nearest trash can."

"Alright…how about what you plan to get me as a gift?"

Chris kept his mouth shut. I guess he really wanted it to be special.

"No," He said. "Try again."

"Fine…we'll talk about something when we get there."

I slouched in the seat. Piers broke rule 63, and Chris fainted before noon. I break records, man. I need my own TV show.


	7. Mall Time and Unexpected Things Hit Me!

As we pulled up into Starbucks, I saw Chris become pale. What, was he feeling sick?

"Chris, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just thought about rule 63. Imagine if there was another me, but female."

"I'm pretty sure there's a female you somewhere in the fandom…wait a minute. You talking about me?"

He sighed. "No. I thought about rule 34 too."

"Captain, why!? WHY!?"

"Can we talk about this when we get our coffee and breakfast?"

Both of them shut up and nodded. I want my French vanilla coffee with a bacon and egg sandwich, dammit. I'm really grumpy in the morning.

* * *

I sat down in the lounge as Piers and Chris got the coffee and food. I was fully capable of getting it myself, but…I did say I was cranky.

"Alright, one bacon and cheese sandwich with French vanilla coffee…" Piers gave me my stuff. "I didn't forget the sugar."

"Thank you. What did you guys get?"

"A steak and cheese bagel." Both of them answered simultaneously. I can't argue with them. Steak and Cheese is awesome.

"Alright, what do we have planned for today? Lulu is anxious!"

"Well…" Chris tapped his chin. "I'm making this up as I go. Jill didn't have to go in today, so you'll meet her later on."

Alright! I finally get to meet Jill. Again.

"What about Claire?"

"I don't know about her, either. I'll check with her later."

I took a bite out of my sandwich and took a sip of my coffee. This is so good.

"Okay, what do you guys have in mind as a subject to talk about?" I asked.

"Um…how's that weather?" Piers joked. We are so out of words right now.

"Real funny, Piers. I was thinking…we could just go to the mall, right? You two go shopping, and I'll go on my own. We'll meet up at the entrance when we're done."

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, only one problem; you're alone."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I don't trust the people around you. I don't want you alone, Lulu."

Wow, he was being…cautious. Almost as if he was scared of something happening to me. Little does he know, he should be scared for the people around me. I'm the type of girl that will break every bone in your body if you piss me off to a certain extent.

"I'll be fine, Chris. If I run into trouble, I have you on speed dial. You and Piers both.

"Good. I guess the mall is in."

I took another bite out of my sandwich. To be honest, I really wanted to chill. But I don't like being cramped up all the time. In the house, I mean.

"We gotta wait two hours though," I said. "It's not open until 11:00."

Piers nearly spat out his bagel in horror. It's not that traumatic.

"No! I wanna get The Last of Us! The gameplay and story look freaking awesome!"

"I'm going with you, Piers. Gamestop, here we come!"

Chris sighed and took a sip out of his coffee. It's gonna be a long day for him.

* * *

Piers and I did what we said we were gonna do; and that was cause hell in the store by asking for games we don't even need! Just kidding. We're gonna act nice and civil.

"Alright, let's go get The Last of Us!" Piers and I ran into Gamestop, looking for the game. I hope it's not sold out. But, that's not the only game I'm looking for! I'm looking for Final Fantasy XIII-2! I've been trying to get it for 6 months now…don't judge me.

"Two copies of The Last of Us and one copy of Final Fantasy XIII-2 please," I asked the cashier. "New, not refurbished."

"Alright then." The cashier went in the back to grab the games. She came back a minute later. "You two are in luck; there were only two copies left."

She tallied up the total of the games and printed out the receipt. She put it in the bags as evidence that we actually bought the games. Those shoplifting detectors are ear shattering.

"Thank you!" I skipped out of the store, happy as hell. Oh yeah, I got my games!

"Where to next?" Piers asked. "Victoria's Secret?"

"Hehe, no. We're gonna go find Chris and then we're gonna go to the arcade. By the way, where did-oof!"

I got tackled to the floor by an unknown person I couldn't see. Piers was one step away from kicking the person's ass. Until they heard their voice.

"Lulu!"

"Jill?" I stood up. "Did ya have to tackle me? Either way…hi!"

We hugged each other like no tomorrow. Aws we exchanged as Piers just stood there.

"Oh my gosh, look at how much you've grown," She said. "You look positively beautiful. Do you know where Chris is?"

"We're gonna go look for him, wanna join?"

"Sure. I have something to tell ya later. It's not that important right now."

"Just tell me, Jill. If there's something I need to buy, just tell me."

She sighed and began talking. "There's a formal occasion happening over at the BSAA tonight. I wanted to invite you. Everyone else is invited, too."

It took a few seconds for me to register it in my head. But when I did…I need to find a female Piers, stat.

"AHHHHHHHH-!"

* * *

I sat in my room, searching through the closet to look for something formal to wear to the ball after I took my shower. Holy crap, what the hell do I wear? I need Claire, hell, even Leon to help me!

"Agh, I don't know what to wear! And I still haven't found a female Piers or Chris! I'm calling Capcom! Wait…WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS PROBLEM!? AGH, I'M SUCH A WRECK!"

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and in stepped Piers, dressed in his suit. I blinked twice and returned my attention to looking for a dress.

"Hi Piers," I said. "Nice suit."

"Thanks," He said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a wardrobe crisis. I don't usually wear dresses, so this makes it worse! What the hell do I wear, dammit!?"

Piers shushed me, walked over to the closet…and pulled out a dress that matched the interior of his suit, which was a dark blue…maybe black. Not sure. He gave it to me with a smile.

"Here."

I took the dress and walked into the bathroom to put it on. In less than a minute, I was back outside, with Piers' eyes focused on me. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable. But, then again, it's Piers.

"I'll just blow dry my hair, add a few curls, and then we can leave."

I sat down at my vanity and turned on my blow dryer. It didn't take long for that, but the curls I HATED. Can you imagine sleeping in curlers? I hate those things. Literally hell for your head. A few placements of congealer and some eye shadow and it was time to go.

"Alright, let's go meet Chris and the others-"

Piers grabbed me from behind and hugged me as tight as he could. He wasn't getting frisky, was he? Nope, I don't think so.

"Piers come on, we gotta go."

"I don't feel like going anywhere. I just want you."

I sighed. Lying to myself doesn't prevent any awkwardness between us. "Piers, Chris will have your head if we don't go. Come on, let's go."

He sighed and let me go. "Fine." He gave me his jacket and we walked out of the house. This is gonna be one hell of a night, I'm sure.

* * *

**I took way too long on this. Either way, it's done. I managed to do some oneshots, but that was it. I've been swamped with tests to get me ready for next year, and on top of that…looking for a job. I'll try to get more done, okay? Lulu is out! **


	8. The Dance

We arrived at the BSAA American Branch. Jill, Chris, and the others were waiting for us. I really want this night to be over already, because I know I'm gonna punch someone in the face before this dance ends. But I promised myself to be good. So I am.

"Alright, we're here." Piers exited the car first, then came on my side and opened the door for me. I stepped out and he shut the car door. We walked up to the group arm in arm.

"Hey guys." All eyes went to me. "Ready to go in?"

Chris cleared his throat, Jake whistled while trying to avoid contact, Leon coughed and looked at Claire, who giggled at him. I gave them all deadpan faces.

"Ignoring the gawking men in this group," I began. "Let's go inside, shall we girls?"

We all went inside. The place was huge, since it was held in the auditorium. It was something the employees at the BSAA wanted; just to let people blow off steam and relax. I think it's a great idea.

Piers stood close to me than my personal space allowed, but I tried not to acknowledge it. I was still stuck on when Piers said he wanted to be alone with just me. That wasn't an innuendo for something, was it?

"Uh Piers," I began. I had to get a reason for him to part from me. "Can you get me something to drink, please?"

"Sure. Be right back."

I took in a deep breath as Jill walked over to me. Chris, Leon, and Jake were all conversing with each other as Claire and Sherry were having their own conversation.

"Something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope…I'm just trying not to punch everyone in the face."

"…Were you born evil and violent?"

"My parents always thought that."

Jill laughed and patted my head. "Besides your outbursts of rage, which are really scary, you have a pretty good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks." Aww…feeling the love again.

"Here you go."

Piers came up behind me and put his free hand around my neck and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek as he handed me my drink. Fruit punch.

"Thanks." I took a sip. It tasted as if it were spiked, but that might just be my taste buds acting up. Leon came up from behind as Jill went back to Chris and noogied me. I laughed.

"What's up?" He asked me, pulling me up and smiling. "I haven't talked to you in a while, Lulu."

"Well…being in college will do that to ya. I might be working here soon!"

"You'd fit the part for desk work. Wouldn't want your pretty face scarred by the scum of the earth that we have to hunt down. I think you'll scare them too much."

I understood what he meant. If I did take up the offer made by Jill, he didn't want me on the field, under any circumstances. He'd rather see me doing desk work than holding a gun. He's seen me with one before. He thought I was gonna pull a Madea Goes to Jail maneuver.

"Okay Leon, I promise to stay away from a gun if I join the BSAA," I said. "I'll only use one in self defense."

"Good." He pinched my nose and walked back over to Claire. Piers was still hugging me from behind. Goddamn dude, I want some breathing room.

"Um…can you let go?" I asked the nicest way possible.

"Not until we're home again."

I sighed. "Fine."

I took another sip out of my fruit punch. I still think it's spiked, though.

* * *

Alright, I made it halfway through the dance without incident or injury. So far so good. Just two more hours and I'm home free.

"Who are you? I've never seen anyone like you around here before."

A guy's voice turned me around, and it wasn't someone I knew, that's for sure. I put on my best smile, trying not to show my displeasure towards his presence. I have to give him credit for his looks; he was striking.

"I'm new," I said. "Name's Lulu."

"Oh, you're Lulu. You're the new recruit Ms. Valentine keeps on mentioning. You'd be perfect for this career."

Aw, that's sweet. At least he's not hitting on me.

"What's your name?" I asked. I could see the whole group of guys out of the corner of my eye, keeping a close watch.

"Michael," He said. "I'm in charge of communications between HQ and the field."

"Not bad. Not sure what I'll be doing though when I start here. I'll probably be dealing with reports and answering to HQ."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you, then." He patted me on my back and walked off. Chris then left from the pack and approached me.

"Already getting adjusted to the group, aren't you?" He asked, a warm smile on his face. "That's good."

"It was random, of course. But I'd say I'm warming up to this place."

I guess that sounded like a yes to Chris, because he laughed. "Alright, I'll let Jill know."

"But…"

It was too late. He was already walking over to Jill. What can I say…Chris does what he wants.

* * *

**Ack, I was so late with this! It's almost time for me to go back to school. Oh well…I'll update as much as I can until then. Lulu is out!**


	9. Flashback!

The dance is almost over! And Piers still hasn't changed. He was still glued to my side. I'm beginning to wonder if Chris set him up to this. Leon and Jake were constantly coming over to me, talking about how I'll be in the BSAA and in college. I didn't think they cared about all of these things. But, they are like a second family to me. With the guys being my multiple fathers.

"Hey, since when did you care about college?" I asked both of them. "I told you I was studying to be a veterinarian. What else is there to know?"

"Well…" Leon was the first one to speak up. "Besides Piers hitting on you, no other man has been trying to get at you, have they?"

"Didn't you ask this question before?"

"I can't recall. Well, answer the question anyway."

I sighed. Might as well humor him. "Nope. Most of them know not to try not to get at me like that. Most are friends now. Is that good enough of an answer for you, papa Leon?"

Leon chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Papa Leon is pleased." He hugged me and went back to the group. Only ten more minutes until the dance is over!

"Piers, you've been quiet. What's on your mind?"

Piers turned towards me and shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, let's get back to the car. People are starting to move out."

"Alright. Guys, we're leaving!" No point in staying the last ten minutes. Everyone else followed.

"Okay, homeward bound!"

"We aren't dogs," Chris said. "We're men."

"Manly dogs."

Chris scoffed, obviously taking what I said as an insult. Piers led me outside and opened the car door for me. Gentleman; they're the best.

"Thanks," I said, putting on my seatbelt. "I got it from here."

"Okay." He shut the door on my side and got into the driver's seat. "When we get home, Piers…I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me unless it's life or death, okay?"

"Got it."

We pulled out of the driveway and went home. I had a pretty good night overall, though.

* * *

When we entered the house, I sat down on the couch. Sherry, Jake, Leon and Claire went home in their separate vehicles. Jill went immediately upstairs, yawning. Chris went into the kitchen, with Piers following suit. Okay, now I'm really interested to see what they've been up to.

I quietly got up and walked to the kitchen door, listening to their conversation.

"Captain, I don't want her thinking I'm up to something. The last thing I want to be is a pervert."

"She doesn't suspect a thing. You like her, don't you? This is your chance to actually get to know her up front. You know, just as a heads up, she's really insecure about herself."

"_Captain!_" Piers gasped in disbelief. I'm not that insecure about myself! Well, Leon did tell me about it a little while back…this is a true story, by the way.

* * *

**(Flashback time!)**

_I was still in my room, putting on my clothes I picked out. I came to a stop at the mirror, looking at the scars on my stomach from surgery two years back. It scared me that my life could've ended right there, in that hospital bed. But I wouldn't let that stop me. I still had my whole life ahead of me!_

"_Lulu, are you ready yet? We've been waiting for twenty minutes."_

_I turned towards the door, unknowingly stuttering._

"_Uh, I-I'm almost ready!"_

_Leon walked through the door just as I was about to put on my shoes. He saw the scars on my abdomen, and he raised an eyebrow. I turned away from him. Whenever he raises an eyebrow, it always means that questions are coming after. (Headcanon, of course.)_

"_What was that on your skin?" He asked. Goddammit, Leon! _

"_Uh, n-nothing," I stuttered. I've gotta learn to stop stuttering whenever I'm questioned. "I'm ready now. Shouldn't we leave already?"_

_His arms were folded, so we weren't leaving until he got answers._

"_It's nothing…just…scars from an accident."_

_I was beginning to walk past him, but he pushed me back to face him._

"_Lift it up."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_The shirt. Lift it up."_

_I reluctantly lifted up my shirt enough to let him see the scars. His face was completely scrunched up, as if in disgust. But it wasn't that; it looked almost sympathetic. Sorrowful, almost._

"_Where did these come from?" He asked, curiosity taking over. "Did you have surgery?"_

_I nodded, feeling ashamed. I always hated someone pointing out my scars, so I always wore jackets or hoodies to cover them whenever I wore a tank top. Hell, any shirt for that matter. Leon tucked my shirt down and smiled, regardless of how I was feeling. That smile was there to let me know that he cared._

"_Don't feel self-conscious about them," He said. "You don't have scars like us, but they'll stay with you just like ours will. You're beautiful, Lulu."_

_I looked up at him in disbelief. I've never felt like I was beautiful because of the scars and how I looked overall. Society knows how to break a person down to feel like nothing. I'm a prime example of it._

"_The way you look and the way you dress means nothing to any of us. As long as you stay you, that's all we care about. Scars just help tell who you are."_

_I didn't know whether or not I wanted to cry or just run out the room. I did neither; I hugged him as tight as I could, not wanting to let go. It's the first time I've heard someone be honest to me and accept me for who I am._

"_Thank you, Leon. I think because of your words alone, I'm able to have a little bit of confidence."_

_He returned my hug. "I…I just hate seeing people like this. Either way, you're welcome."_

**(End of flashback!)**

* * *

I stood at the kitchen door, still listening. Piers and Chris were still arguing, and as usual…Chris always wins. Well, is winning.

"I'll ask tomorrow. I'm kind of sleepy…"

I walked up the stairs, a smile gracing my face as Piers and Chris' conversation started to get louder.


End file.
